One Sided Love
by clearnights-darkdays
Summary: Tadase's POV on Amu's relationship with Ikuto. Full of JEALOUSY and Tadase acts upon it. One-shot...oh sorry BTW IT'S AMUTO


**A/N: THIS JUST POPPED INTO MY HEAD AND I COULDN'T RESIST WRITING IT! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA AT ALLLL  
**

* * *

**One Sided Love**

I sat alone at the riverside. Yes, I was not with the guardians or Amu. No, she was with that thieving cat. Why did she like him and not me? It broke my heart, but I guess all she felt for me was for my looks. She was so beautiful to me. Especially her attitude and now I realized that _all_ of her was wonderful. Not just her Amulet Heart form but everything. Yet, she was in love with the Ikuto. But I saw her first, she should be with me! I started seething and got up to search for her. I found her and walked up to her.

"Hinamori-san?" I asked timidly. I really needed to work on character changes.

She turned around and smiled to me, "Hey Tadase."

I looked to the ground as she didn't add the kun to my name.

"Would you like to accompany me on a walk?" I asked.

I brought my eyes to meet back up to hers and she shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" she said.

I started to walk slowly and she kept up. I let out a sigh and looked at her out of the corner of my eye. She looked so beautiful right now, with the sun's outline around her face, and her pink hair blowing gently in the breeze.

"You have a lot of admirers, don't you?" I asked absentmindedly.

She nodded with a blush on her face and mumbled, "I even have someone who is more than just an admirer."

I raised an eyebrow and pretended not to understand what she said, "What?"

She looked away and replied, "Nothing."

I let out a sigh. Darn that stupid cat! He stole my girl! I clenched my fists together and glared at nothing in particular.

"What are your thoughts on Ikuto?" I asked with my teeth clenched hoping to hear bad remarks.

Sadly, she went all dreamy and said, "Ikuto-kun is amazing."

I shot her a look and stared at her face. She was off in dreamland, probably visiting Ikuto­-_kun_. He stole her love for me away. She loved me and he stole it! I then blinked; she had once loved me right?

"What about me?" I asked in a sort of pleading voice.

She snapped back into reality and answered nonchalantly, "You're cool too."

I looked back to the ground and nodded. I then forcibly laughed, "Don't say that to a king."

She laughed and I closed my eyes. I loved that sound. It seemed so musical. We were in a secluded place and I felt tingly.

"Hinamori-san?" I mumbled.

She lifted her eyes to face me.

"Yes?" she asked curiously.

I looked up to her and took a deep breath.

"Do not move," I instructed and she raised an eyebrow.

"Ok," she said uncertainly.

I then grabbed her waist and pulled her to me. She was surprised and she struggled against my grip. I saw fear in her eyes, but I still grabbed her arms to put on my shoulders. I then pushed my face to hers and she whimpered.

"Hinamori-san," I whispered.

I then planted my lips on hers and she struggled. She placed her arms on my chest and tried pushing away, but I was too bent on keeping her with me. I felt her tears that were running down her cheeks touch mine. Her taste was intoxicating and I leaned in more. She tried pulling away, but I held her tighter. I tried to get a response out of her, but there was none just the tears running down her cheeks.

Finally, I ran out of breath and leaned away with a large sigh. I looked at her. Her eyes were closed, but not out of pleasure, but with pain. Tears ran down her cheeks and she sobbed.

"Why Tadase?" she asked and I looked away. I did not know why I did that, it was purely impulse.

My grip slackened a bit, and she pushed away furiously. She then slapped me and I let my face turn with her hand. It stung painfully, but the kiss was worth it.

"I am sorry, Hinamori-san," I whispered, but it was a lie. I was not sorry at all; I loved it.

She ran off and I watched her fading form. I closed my eyes as I tried to relive the moment. I felt no love from her in our kiss, not even a little tiny bit. Was my love big enough for both of us? Sadly, I did not think it was.

The next day, I tried looking for her to apologize for real this time. I finally found her with that thieving cat at a deserted area, and my eyes narrowed.

"Ikuto-kun," she giggled. "Catch me if you can!"

I watched as she ran with a smile on her face. Ikuto smirked and chased after her.

"You think I can't catch you?" he asked teasingly.

She just kept running and laughing as if she forgot that I had kissed her. I watched admiringly and with envy as Ikuto was able to make her laugh with just his presence. She looked so carefree with him and so beautiful. Why wasn't _I_ the one chasing her? I kept watching as he easily caught up to her with a couple of strides and swept her up into his arms and held her bridal style. I growled and ran over to them. I stayed hidden and glared at Ikuto. Amu giggled again and he leaned his face to her own.

"Caught you, Amu-chan," he chuckled.

Her face was flushed and she grew even redder.

"Of course you did, Ikuto-kun. We are meant to be," she giggled.

Ikuto smiled and I watched painfully as his lips met hers. I cringed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he still kept his hold on her. They leaned away and they smiled contently.

"Ikuto-kun, _I love you_," she sighed out dreamily.

He smiled back, "I love you too."

My heart broke as I wished she would say those loving words to me and not him. I sighed as I thought that in the end, all I really had with Amu was a one sided love.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEWW PWEASEEE**


End file.
